Into the Past
by Luna Lillyth
Summary: When Dream Drop Riku finds himself back then at the time of the raft with (most of his) memories of what is to come. Now he must tread carefully to protect his friends and a half. Also while trying to dodge the Organization. Though not everything is the same as the first time around... AU.
1. Rewind

It started with a mistake, like a number of sci-fi stories. Though this one was magic, not science. Time magic has always been harder to define than other forms. It was straightforward in what it does, but also not so, depending on the nature. When it is used to travel to certain times like the future and past, their are many ways that using it can go wrong. Time travel is considered the most chaotic form of magic.

Riku hadn't studied this particular strain, especially since his main concern for a whole year was his comatose best friend. There hadn't been the need nor time to do so. Sure, he was aware of spells like Stop, but the few times he looked over the small potentials for more immediate problems... they just so happened to bite him in the butt.

Considering the "Xehanort Organization of vessels and Time Mages" problem, it may have been helpful to learn some theory.

Not that this was the place to start.

Younger Xehanort was an absolute pain with his time magic ALONE. Fighting Xemnas managed to be easier than this, and that was two on one battles, one after another. Light and dark, he had a better time holding his own with Ansem. Who'd have a creeper party last year until a great number of things made him mostly shut up.

Despite his high inclination toward magic to compliment his physical, Riku found himself often backing up between every other blow. JUST to avoid being hacked to bits. He couldn't get the golden eyes to flinch, couldn't interrupt a blow, not even dodging helped much.

So Riku kept his distance, firing off long rang magic or doing hit and runs. Was it a poor strategy? Yes, but he couldn't help Sora if this guy felled him. The quick swipes from the teleporting blade kept him more on his toes and in the air rather than standing his ground.

Another shot then a flash.

A blue clock appeared in the middle of the battlefield. The Dream Eater teen charged at it, knowing that "if it glows, attack the thing or suffer the consequences."

But Xehanort made a miscalculation. One of Riku's Dream Eaters got mixed in with the clock's formation, corrupting the magic. It set off when Riku called forth a fusion thus connecting the clock's darkness to his light.

Time magic was heavy on the darkness side of magic but extra light makes it distort. So most light heavy mages mainly do stop spells and not much more. When it comes to time travelers and an extra passenger connecting it with light, rather than normal time magic antics... the result cannot be controlled.

* * *

Riku knew that the battle wasn't simply drawing to a close when everything went swirly. Lines blurred and colors mixed. The only two solid beings here was him and a very startled Xehanort.

"You've made a mistake."

 **Black and white all bled.**

 **Sliding past forgotten red.**

 **Time shall rend.**

 **X brings an end.**

* * *

A silver headed boy was relaxing on the paopu tree when he started getting a headache. - _ **Sora yelling at him, a bat wing blade raised, a blonde girl, Kairi limp on the floor, comatose friend again**_ \- The fifteen year old fell off the slanted tree with a scream. Barely staying on his feet before splashing off into the ocean. A quick flip maneuver sent him back to the surface where he coughed up seawater. Wet, confused, and maybe sporting a concussion, the teen quickly saw that he was back at the Play Island.

 _Home?_

Putting off the question, he swam to shore to get himself out of a vulnerable position. He took note of a way too familiar red figure on the beach and instead focused on an important assessment.

Was this still the Dream World?

Trying very hard to keep calm despite the "what the hell" shift, was a hard job however. Riku focused on making a heated wind to dry himself.

 _Breathe._

 _Think. Observe._

 _Breathe._

 _Judge. Move along._

At least getting his hair to stop dripping over his eyes, he walked over to the sleeping form. Red onesie, yellow shoes, a certain lack of cheek bones. No, not Dream World. Sora hadn't looked like this since the beginning of the test, there is no reason for this. He's no longer having a dream within a dream, sure. But why would their clothes shift back?

Tugging at his own hair showed it to be too long. And it HAD been shorter from the start. It couldn't have grown so quickly, he wasn't a plant. Er... he would think not.

Despite his want to be reassured that Sora was fine, something was obviously off. The battle from a few minutes ago hadn't reached an ending, Xehanort wouldn't have given him up so easily.

Riku felt like he was being baited and he _hated_ it.

Would Sora know anything? Maybe something happened and the time magic just... knocked Riku out?

"Hey, Riku!"

A startled gasp and he whirled around. _Kairi...?! What-_

"So Sora went napping again. He hasn't even finished his part and yet here he is. That's it I'm getting a crab. Want to help me find one?"

"Ah..?" _What's going on? Kairi wasn't part of the exam. We aren't even... what? This wasn't a Sleeping World. Something is very wrong here._

"Riku? Are you okay? You're spacing out."

 _Castle Oblivion, Naminè, time magic, waking up here, not Dream World, dream within a dream..._

"Sorry, I need to think."

"Still wanting to stare off into the horizon? Alright, but if Sora asks for a spar without finishing his part, I'm coming after him."

Riku didn't respond to that. Instead walking off toward the other side of the island. He didn't rant often, normally keeping his thoughts to himself, but not today. Those were not his friends on the beach, the details didn't add up to what should be. It wasn't Castle Oblivion either, since the odd rooms were very absent. Naminè couldn't be at play, so that left the time twisted fight.

"He said I made a mistake, unless he was talking out loud about what he did." The boy twisted his hair.

 _Not the Dream World... so where am I? Sleeping Sora, chosen vessel, dreams and time..._

"When I pulled forth the power of the Dream Eaters, that's when everything went wrong." His focus was on staying alive, Riku didn't actually command the creatures. At least, not the same way the Heartless would be. Rather, they tended to be like loyal pets, he was sure that's how Sora would think of them too... while cuddling and trying to fatten them on the cookies.

The image brought a small smile but quickly left when he brought back the issue at hand.

"What was Kairi talking about though? It wouldn't have been possible to see her here." A strand of hair slipped off. He glanced at it and flicked it away. _Watch and observe, figure it out._

Steeling what little nerves he had left, Riku made his way back. _Everything's fine until it goes wrong, just wait and listen._

* * *

Everything was not fine. Sora wasn't a psychologist, but he could analyze his friends from just knowing them for so long. The verdict for today was... Something is off with Riku. Because, normally, he'd love to compete with anyone.

Especially him, it was they loved doing since they were kids. Now, he didn't want to race, he'd have to ask him for spars only (after he delivered the stuff to Kairi, of course), Riku was quiet (more than usual) and didn't partake in much of anything today.

He considered his friends feelings. Maybe it was an off day, just needed time alone to recharge social batteries, had a bad night, a thought was just bugging him, etc. Yet none of those explanations did anything to put the troubling thoughts to rest. Riku just stayed on the tree of "brooding and dramatic sunsets." (Maybe doesn't he actually brood but sits and thinks).

Sora would try to ask what was up with him, if the suddenly aloof teenager didn't try to dodge conversation like bullets. Kairi even noticed but had not much to say. "He was fine this morning Sora. If something is on his mind, then Riku will tell. If not, then it might be personal." She then awkwardly brought up the reminder that they were teenagers and... They quickly dropped that line of conversation.

 _Was Riku having second thoughts about leaving on the raft?_

Sora then took to paying attention to expressions after giving up words. Yes, Riku had composure, but hiding emotions? Sora had ease compared to the older boy. Before spars, he would seem unsettled. Give a comment of advice if Sora lost (compared to his usual remarks? What) and wait until he walked away to hop back on the tree.

The fourteen year old decided to send in Kairi while he rethought his strategy.

* * *

"You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you." A surprised look met her gaze. Quickly smoothed over but it was still there. Pained undertone took over as he looked away.

"I've... _had_ lot on my mind."

She joined him on the tree. "Sora's noticed that you're a bit off today. Been worried about you."

"... sorry." _Closing in on himself? Riku what..._

"It's fine. You're allowed to have your own thoughts you know."

"I do, it's just..." Riku fell silent, the protest dying long before he put one together. His gloved hands squeezed his arms, like some sort of panic attack. _Just what has gotten into him?_

"The raft is mostly ready by now. All we need is provisions and sunny days ahead. Been thinking about a good luck charm too. The idea of finally taking off must be exciting. But we might not come back."

"Yeah..." A dull tone replied.

"Is it about the raft that's been bugging you?"

"...No, not really."

Question ended, Kairi let the sound of the ocean fill the lull in conversation. The weather has been so peaceful these last few days. Waves too low to surf in. The clouds and sky shining so clearly, so perfect. It made watching the sunsets into complete dreams.

"I can't talk about it."

She glanced at his defeated expression, "Is it personal?"

"Kinda."

Talking was dropped altogether, and Kairi later told Sora to just wait for now.

* * *

Impossible really. All other possible answers were beaten out from how they acted alone. All down to Sora's subtle and concerned poking to Kairi's chatter. _I've gone back in time somehow. Less than a year away from the Organization. They've known where we lived right? No Roxas, Naminè, Ansem, Replica Me, but... Maleficent is a very immediate problem._ He looked over at his friends who were more interested in the sunset than he was at the moment. Tonight, he'd have to write up the problems and figure out how to address them.

"So... Kairi's world is out there somewhere right?" Sora wondered.

Riku shrugged at that. They may have visited it at one point but didn't know. Hard to tell with no reference. Sora and Kairi spared a look at the other.

"Suppose you get to another world," she giggled, "what would do there?"

Good question, he'd want to stick with his friends but he might be whisked off anyway.

"Well, I'd want to find out where I ended up." _I should try to prepare them for this, how did Kairi end up with Sora?_ "What the people are like you know? Maybe every world has their own quirks, that it sets it apart from the other ones. Then it's just matter of exploring, right?"

Sora laid back on the tree. "I dunno."

"Hm."

"You're eager about this." Kairi commented.

 _Eager? No, dreading it._ "It's just... who knows what we'll see. Ever since we were kids, it's been peaceful here, so you can argue that maybe the other worlds might not be."

"Never thought of that."

"By the way, Kairi," Riku looked up at her, "if you hadn't come here, I may have not thought of any of this. So, thanks."

"Hee hee, you're welcome."

They headed off after that. A little joke with the paopu fruit and one dash to the boats, they headed home. _Even after we got back it was strange to think that. To just go back to the place I once thought of as an overgrown rock. Too bad I don't remember when I opened the door..._

That had happened and he remembered the event but not the when. Did he already do it? Or was it the next day that it happened? _I'm not going to this time._

But what about the consequences if he doesn't? The Organization isn't at large but they will be. Maleficent is currently alive and plotting. Ansem is running around. Sora became a wielder where he failed. That particular blade more suited for a light heart rather than his middle road.

He was conflicted. On the hand that it was said and done then some parts will stay the same. The other... Riku couldn't be sure. What he hoped for? _A better way that doesn't put anyone at risk._ The pull of Darkness into a Dark Corridor no longer called him and he knew no other means than the Gummi Ship. _And we come back to having us leave. Needing to rather than the wanting._

Fate may have given him this chance, but it was in the most ironic sense it could have done it.

 _Since it's the true name, screw yourself Xehanort._

* * *

 **I've waited to do a gamer's knowledge story for a while. Self inserts just didn't fit. I couldn't see me in the story on the same level as the other characters. Unless I made it au. Riku ends up doing that with time travel instead.**

 **Riku: Kingdom Heart 3 is coming out but now you're messing with me?**

 **Luna: Keep that up & I'll have you put up with your KH 1 self on top of it. Would you like people to think you have-**

 **Riku: Fine! I get it.**

 **Luna: I don't actually hate Riku. Except for when I was nine years old & not understanding why Silver hair was being mean to Spike head.**

 **Riku: Spike head.**

 **Luna: I don't think I knew that Sora was a boy until I got Kingdom Hearts 2. I wasn't aware of Chain & Days at the time. Can you blame me, I was a child.**

 **Riku: *facepalms***


	2. Start Again with the Storm

**Can't believe I forgot this.** **Kingdom Hearts is the video game series that happened between Square Enix & Disney. It belongs to them.**

 **I'm not set on a ship. Some events will be changed/skipped over, & Destiny Islands won't have more than three chapters.**

* * *

On the desk before him was a list.

Leaving home

Key-blade, teaching (not a Master)?

Kairi, Maleficent, Ansem

1st Organization

Organization 13, Vessels

Roxas, Naminè

Replica Riku

There were probably some things he was missing but he had to start somewhere. Riku was not ignorant of Sora's travels from last time. Between Maleficent, spying and asking his friend, he had a great bit of knowledge to work with. Though his memory of the year his friend was comatose was a little fuzzy.

First problem, Kairi.

Like it or not, he didn't know any other way of extracting her from Sora other than the Key-blade of Heart. Which comes back to putting Sora and the Princesses of Heart at risk. And Riku may end up at Hollow Bastion because reasons.

He sighed.

Okay, scratch that. His first problem was his capabilities. He remembered the man from when he was five years old. Now that he understood what it was, Riku knew he was set to receive a Key-blade of his own. That probably took part in his " _there can be only one_ " attitude toward Sora. Riku scoffed, he had really been a selfish and jealous ass at the time. Anyway, he couldn't defend others if he was nothing more than a meat shield. That would be stupid and unhelpful.

Holding a hand out, he thought of the feel of the Key-blade. Dark in design, themed by wings, darkness and light. Balance the two, hand in hand.

A chilled feeling filled the air. A solid handle appearing followed by the rest of the blade.

Riku opened his eyes to see Soul Eater.

Slightly disappointed at that, he decided that it made a little sense. Way to Dawn didn't come until he was sixteen. Then he frowned. Just before he started panicking about still being in the Dream world, he was sitting on his favorite tree. So did that mean it was just his memories that got sent back?

He snorted and laughed at the irony. Riku may have long since matured after fifteen but he ended up with a version of his heart that hadn't. Okay. So he would still be able to use his dark abilities but magic and light might be tricky. His eye scrunched up at the idea of using the dark suit again. Battle ready it may have been for dark attacks, it was a little uncomfortable with bad memories. He decided to only wear the ridiculous thing for required situations, like getting his friends out through an emergency Dark Corridor.

Dismissing the blade, he went back to the list. Even without his help, the Princesses would still be kidnapped due to evil plots. Ansem had his fingers involved. Riku shuddered. The hooded creep could be anywhere and would most likely target him. Due to his strong association with darkness.

Riku shook his head. _Problems first, creepy creepers later_.

* * *

Kairi felt uneasy. She felt sad to say that she held concern in a different way. For the past few weeks, she started feeling more and more uncomfortable around Riku. She tried to shake it off and treat him the same way, he was her friend.

Then, sometime after this morning, the feeling let up. All of sudden, he felt like her friend again. Like watching a sick person for so long and then the fever breaks. They're happy at the littlest things with a much brighter attitude. The sudden turnaround was surreal.

So why, in the matter of hours, did Riku seem like he did before the raft? The change didn't make sense. Truly, Kairi wanted to be happy for Riku and no longer feeling uneasy around him. But she was worried.

No, not even before. Like Sora said, he was quieter than normal. Especially for their competitive friend. He was acting strange when she talked to him. As though Riku was guilty and too afraid to admit to a mistake. It wasn't just being quiet, up until the sunset, he avoided conversation. Was he even aware of his behavior? Riku said he had something on his mind but couldn't talk about it.

Conflicted, Kairi didn't know if she should be worried or not.

* * *

Sora hopped onto the dock. Since Riku actually opened up to conversation last night, he decided that maybe his best friend was going to be fine. Maybe, most likely. He wasn't certain yet.

The sky was even bluer today. Many clouds just appeared to have up and vanished lately.

Hopefully it'll be perfect for tomorrow's takeoff.

With a grin on his face, the brunet went off to find where his besties went.

 _ **Later...**_

It seemed Riku was back to normal today. After coming out of nowhere with the paupu bet, they had a race. Kairi had joined them this time, between those two, Sora barely won. After that, it was time for him to find the stuff for the raft. After getting most of the stuff, it was down to finding that last mushroom. Dim, dark, and moist areas he remembered. The one spot that left was the Secret Place.

It wasn't more than a simple cave filled with old child drawings. And one mysterious door. The door was a mystery on its own, no obvious way to open it, gold lining near the edge, but it had never done anything. Not as far as anyone knew.

The mushrooms Sora sought were right by a matching set made by him and Kairi. He smiled, glassed over with nostalgia. When he got older, Sora had gotten a certain fondness for the redhead. One that could be awkward if she didn't feel the same way. Still, he drew the star. Maybe it was just a crush, but when they were a bit older, he'd like to find out how she felt. Asking now felt too soon and they would be stuck with the confession unable to keep any conversations private. Such a matter would be rude to dance around in front of someone else. Especially Riku, it wouldn't be fair to dance cringe-worthy issues and leave him with a headache.

Sora stopped musing at a sudden chill at his back.

* * *

As much as Riku wanted to toss aside worries and just have fun before shit hit the fan, he couldn't quit. The storm was coming. Go long enough with entirely too calm of days and the clouds will come with greater strength rather than some rain.

He would stare off into the horizon to mediate, Riku did not want anyone to poke their fingers around his darkness. Nor light for that matter. This was the heart and body of the fifteen year old, which was before the bad influence and possession on his darkness. Small blessing and curse. His mind was used to balancing the heart elements, not the heart itself. So he wasn't going to see Way to Dawn yet.

Yet.

Couldn't deny the reassurance the blade brought him after all.

Hearing footsteps, he looked over at Kairi.

"You okay?"

She was frowning at the door behind him. "I dunno. I think I should find Sora."

 _Really?_ He couldn't have been out of it for an hour. The race felt like minutes ago. _Did First Sora mention anything strange before they left? Second seemed goofy as ever._

"He's lazy but he shouldn't take too long."

"Hmm."

 _Creak!_

"Oh, hey guys. I got the stuff Kairi."

* * *

Both of them were going to end up here, because of that raft. He had to find them before they got hurt. Toys don't work on dark spawn. He remembered droning on about the door, it wasn't until he saw the black storm that he figured it out. It was the night of, not before. Someone else had done it.

Second one here, Soul Eater in his grip, Riku looked over the island from the dock. Kairi or Sora had gotten here before him, somehow. The smell of darkness whipped around the air, rendering his nose useless for tracking. He had to find them, _this shouldn't have happened. Find them_ , find them!

The Secret Place had a fancy door. _Why? Smelled. Won't open. Suspicious. Where were they!?_

He heard a shout and yelp. "Riku! Kairi! Where are you!?"

Spinning around, he spotted Sora being chased by Shadows. "Sora!"

"Riku! What's going on?"

"I'm trying to find Kairi. Something is wrong."

"I noticed!"

 _Heartless, they were everywhere. Door won't open. Not safe, not safe._

"C'mon!" Sora tried to tug him away but Riku pulled his friend behind him. Facing off with Heartless, he stood, blade at the ready.

"Stay behind me." _None of them should have come here. I have to fight back now._

"But Riku, they can't-"

Three leapt up only for him to hit them backwards. Their bodies falling back into the hoard. Defensive, he couldn't advance with Sora unable to fight. The sheer numbers will eventually overwhelm them both.

"Try to open that door." Riku commanded.

"O-okay."

Five then two more.

This time, the door finally opened. The two boys charged inside to get away from the shadows.

"Riku, what's going on? Where did you get that?" Sora gestured to the dark blade.

"I would explain, but we have to find Kairi." He pointed down toward the cave. "I think she should be in here."

She wasn't, an empty cave met their eyes and a dark wind greeted them. The same whirlwind tossed them back out of the cave. Blinding them. Next thing they knew, what was left of their world, everything was whisked away by the storm. Trapped with one threat, a boss Heartless, Dark-Side.

Two days, everything had gone wrong. In two days, something had changed. No matter who won, this was the turning point.

"Another monster from my dream!?" Sora backed up in shock.

Riku glanced over at him, raising an eyebrow. _What. Just- Kingdom Key._ "Then shouldn't you have weapon too, Sora? I couldn't have gotten my blade from nowhere."

"I guess but I had a shield." He realized what his friend had said. "I, Riku..? I'm not sure."

"It's worth a try."

The Dark-side released its aura, making Riku cringe. Sora squawked at the odd sensation. Punching the floor, the two boys were hit, making them stumble.

"Find a weapon or get away from it!"

Sora shouted as he ran behind the Boss. "Attack the head and hands!"

"Right!" Riku charged forward to do just that, barely missing the punch Dark Side sent in his direction. Ignoring the small fry, he hopped onto the arm, beelining for the head.

Getting in three combos, the arm moved and Riku slid off to destroy the Shadows.

"Riku!"

These little Heartless weren't too much of an issue to run away from, but given his defenseless friend and their numbers... it was going to be a little trying to keep him safe. At least the Boss couldn't move too quickly or it would end up falling over on its lame excuse for feet.

DAshing behind the kneeling creature, he quickly dispatched the annoying pests. Okay, so he'd have to ignore the head in favor of destroying the Shadows or risk Sora falling. Gah! If only Sora wasn't in close quarters with this thing!

"You okay?"

"Yeah." Sora's eyes snapped up somewhere behind him. "Watch out!"

 _Flash!_

Getting back up, aquarium blue eyes landed on Kingdom Key. The summon sparkles were already fading in front of his confused friend's face. Grinning, Riku hit Sora's back to bring him out of his shock.

"Think you can help out now?"

A shaky nod was all he was going to get.

The battle became five times easier and faster. The Dark Side was utterly destroyed. The truly bad part came in the form of the leftovers. As in, the dark storm and mostly destroyed world.

Clinging onto a wood plank for dear life, the boys were quickly losing their grip.

They were quickly ripped away into the sky.

Last thing Riku remembered was reaching out for Sora before everything went black.

* * *

 _ **Looks like the kid is going on an adventure of his own.**_

 _..._

 _ **Quiet as ever? It's been years, at least pretend to listen.**_

 _..._

 _ **C'mon! Not even a little worried? Have you not seen the shape? Or his looks. You can't sit there and pretend it doesn't bother you.**_

 _That man, from yesterday... do you think?_

 _ **Dunno, the guy was always cryptic but not on that level. Didn't even talk right.**_

* * *

 **Luna- Dark Side isn't that interesting after having it set over and over again instead of just being tutorial fights. So I pulled a Riku and left Destiny Islands behind.**

 **Riku- ... rude.**

 **Luna- You can forget about that when someone gets on a high horse about priorities.**

 **Riku- Who? Are you seriously going to stick me with Maleficent?**

 **Luna- Poor islander, such a problem trying to keep thy heart.**

 **Riku- *storms out of room in a huff***

 **Luna- *giggles madly over the fact that the Kingdom Hearts series has had her heart captive since she was nine***


	3. Defying Helplessness

Kairi knew something was wrong, when she woke up with a crick in her neck on a cold floor. Getting up, dazed and confused, the girl found herself before a woman of black clothing and green skin. What was worse, the stranger made her more uncomfortable than when Riku started acting funny.

"Hello my child." The woman greets with flourish, "It seems you've been removed from your world. It must be so confusing for you dear, but I'm afraid that you'll have to-"

Removing her yellow bracelet, the red head did the thing very few people do on first meeting with a bad vibe stranger.

She threw the piece of metal, headshot for the win.

 _Ping!_

"Ah!"

Taking that brief moment of surprise, Kairi bolted out of the room.

"You wretched girl!"

Kairi was not a screamer, no matter how terrifying the unfamiliar surroundings seemed to be. Without a thought, she jumped down gaps, stairwells, and smacked the glowing crystals of importance. Some strange, inky creatures appeared at her left and right but she paid them no head. She knew that she wanted no part of it.

By the time her adrenaline wore off, she found herself in a strange hall.

Enraged stomping at her back, she headed for a nearby door to hopefully wait it out until she could run again.

That room turned out to be a library.

* * *

Getting knocked out via darkness was the worst.

Getting bumped in the ribs was hardly better.

Getting a massive headache was uncomfortable.

By the time he was aware of a red blur talking to a yellow blur, the yellow one took off prompting a surprised, "Hey!"

Riku blinked back the stars, belatedly wondering how his lazy bum of a friend was already coherent and standing. Considering that, you know, they passed out in a death ball of world destruction.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Rubbing his eyes, he groaned. "Yeah, just give me a bit." Taking the offered hand, Sora helped put Riku up so he could lean against the wall.

"So... what exactly happened back there?"

"Hm?"

"With the that storm and that blade you had."

"Don't forget, you had one too." Riku smirked, then frowned, "The blade is called Soul Eater. I would think yours has a name too."

"Kingdom Key." Sora blurted before looking surprised. "Huh?"

Riku laughed.

"Hey, it's not funny! This is weird and-" The boy froze. "Where's Kairi?"

He sighed. "'Fraid I don't know Sora. I went to the Play Island to find her, but I couldn't."

"Then what happened...?" Sora fell silent.

"Not sure, we'll never know by staying here though." Riku led the way. "We need to see where we ended up." Around the corner was a simple town, a familiar one that he knew. Riku hadn't cared to explore it much the first time around (save for the Dream World), but he remembered his growing jealousy at time. His eye scrunched up at that thought, just what was he going to do about Donald and Goofy?

Sora looked at the place in wonder, the novelty of it all shining in his eyes. "We really are on a different world." He breathed.

And that means that it was time for survival.

* * *

 _ **You'd think he'd notice that his friend didn't answer the question~.**_

 _He..._

 _ **Knows something obviously, w a a a **__**y**_ _**too calm for that, don't you think?**_

 _They grew up together, there's no way._

 _ **Xehanort works in cryptic ways.**_

 _What?_

 _ **It's been years, did he get already get tired of-?**_

 _Shut up!_

* * *

After a quick look around the immediate area, Sora got curious about the Accessory Shop. Inside was a man that Riku couldn't say he was too familiar with. He looked like the kind of guy who you'd call uncle but is also someone who experienced intense situations. Like having once served in war for example. Aka, protective person that you DON'T want to piss off.

"Hey there, how can I-" The guy halted at seeing the boys. "Aw, it's only two kids."

"We're not kids!" An annoyed tone responded. "And the names Sora and Riku!"

The guy was hardly offended. "Okay, okay simmer down." He raised an eyebrow, "You lost or something Sora?"

"Well," Riku started, "It would be nice to know where we are."

"Huh?" The man, apparently named Cid, explained to them that they were in Traverse Town. Not the islands.

"Then, I guess we better go find Kairi."

"Wish you good luck with whatever you're doing. Have any trouble, you come talk to me. I'll look out for you."

"Thanks." With that, they left.

"Do you think she's in town?"

 _Good question..._ "Hopefully. Maybe she's looking for us too."

They went to the next district but a bad smell immediately hit Riku. A man had fell before them, but a pink crystal left him for a dark portal, and he disappeared. The portal spawned another creature of darkness before it left.

Sora rushed forward in alarm, only for the Shadows to show up. "Here too!?" He shouted, key-blade in hand.

"Then get ready for round two."

Fighting the small creatures wasn't too much of a deal, but the boys had been knocked out not too long ago. As fit as they were from playing so much, the boys were _tired_.

"We're going to see a lot more of these aren't we?" His friend groaned.

"Seems like it," Riku eyed the dropped orbs. "Think those look important?"

"Creatures of doom drop cash?"

He shrugged at that, if it meant being able to just whack some heads for funding, Riku wasn't one to complain. ...but he was considering complaining about transport if Donald was going to keep Riku from coming along. The one problem with that, however, was the dangers of darkness to his friend. _No coat, I can't just take the Dark Corridors lightly._

* * *

 _Basics of Combat Magic_ , _101 Ways to Use your Fists_ , _Defense: Use the Environment_ , and _Weapons: Crafting & Uses_. These books were quickly discovered and taken by eager hands. Annoying it was to play puzzles, Kairi had found the books with great delight. Curious as it was that the strange lady hadn't found her yet, Kairi guessed that it would only be a matter of time before the library was searched. But finding ways to hold against these unknown threats gave some courage to be the knight for herself.

Creeping around the library door, indigo eyes searched the main hall for unwanted company.

Nothing.

Books tucked into her arm, she crept around the door, lightly shutting it. Kairi then carefully plopped from the railing onto the staircase.

She went still again, listening. Silence.

Slow, even footsteps took her down toward the nearest pilar.

Steady breath. Step step. Looking, looking.

" _The young princess has nowhere to run, find her."_

Kairi's blood ran cold at that echoing voice, sparing just enough caution to walk behind the nearest pilar. Strange sounds, no doubt the unwanted company, popped around the room. The appearances against the room amplified the sounds that hurt her eardrums. She covered her mouth, trying not to give away her position.

Some whooshes and clanks sailed out of the room. But tap taps danced about the room, the echos too strong for her to judge the risk of looking outward.

Then came the clicks clicks of heels tacking on the floor.

"Your behavior is unacceptable young lady." The witch's voice echoed. "I can assure that harm to you is unnecessary, if you would only come quietly."

 _Thump. Thump._

Kairi knew that there was a catch. The woman seemed uncertain of her location and the girl wasn't going to give it on a silver platter.

 _Thump. Thump._

"Princess, were you not taught about being a guest? Surely you would have known better than to treat strangers in such a manner."

Shut up shut up.

A door creaked open then shut. The library!

 _Thump. Thump._

Kairi bit her lip and stayed put. She knew that trick, pretending to leave by messing with the door. Then wait for the prey to come out of hiding.

...

...

...

A door creaked open.

* * *

 **Riku- You're mean.** **You put Kairi with the hag!**

 **Luna- Maybe, but she's gonna be doing her own thing if you were paying attention to the books.**

 **Riku- Give her back.**

 **Luna- Only in way that makes sense.**

 **Riku- Stupid, non-parody authors...**

 **Luna- *typing* "Riku finds himself with yellow eyes and pointy ears."**

 **Riku- Okay! Okay! I'm sorry.**

 **Luna- You can argue or insult me, but leave the reviews to the readers.**

 **Riku- *gives angry sigh***


	4. Cost of Travel

**I had a theory before the KH3 trailer, still using it because AU powers. But then I adopted more ideas. Because "gamer's knowledge" for a time traveling anime snowball wasn't enough. Yay, cryptic bits!**

 **Riku is the only the time traveler, however- *transmission file lost***

* * *

Coming back to the First District was empty of people and filled with smells. Shadow Heartless popped up at every turn. Great for money farming, terrible for their worn down bodies. Even though he didn't think Kairi would be around, it was disappointing and concerning that it was true.

"Will. You. Go. Away!" Very annoyed slashes tore apart the barricade of Shadows. Apparently Sora had more patience for people than creatures of pure evil.

Not that he was one to talk, after what felt like a long day, he wanted to find the nearest bed and sleep. But slamming their way into the Accessory Shop was close enough.

That is, not enough to startle Cid, "You okay, you two?"

"Peachy." They huffed.

"Here, just pick a spot and rest, you look like you need it.

With a breathy thanks, the boys crashed on the chairs.

"So... how did things go?"

"Not well..." Sora grumbled. "We couldn't find her anywhere."

"Hey, keep your chin up. Maybe a look around town will help, when you're up for it."

Maybe," Riku muttered before drifting off.

* * *

"Seen 'em yet?"

"... those boys. Only one has it, but the weapon of the other is... off."

"Really... then, do you want to separate them?"

"Hm. If there're going to help the worlds, they will need to be independent when the need arises. Even so, we'll see how they fight together."

* * *

 **Time has fractured. Now history must rewrite itself.**

* * *

Out of the door came a bipedal creature (a cat?). Heavy footsteps knocked the floor as he stomped forward. "Maleficent! Maleficent!"

"You mustn't shout."

Kairi froze at seeing the large figure. He had yet to notice her but if she moved he would.

"What do you have to report, Pete?"

He stepped further in the room, but in plain sight still. "That girl's up an' gone. Ain't no sign of her."

"Tis to be expected. Most Princesses of Heart wouldn't think to fight back. Coddled as they were, they would have nothing of defense."

The ears twitched, finally stepping out of sight. "But-uh... what makes this one different?"

"Defiance." A bang echoed. "Show yourself girl! A heart of light cannot hide in my castle of shadows."

 _Thump thump thump._

 _She knows, but not where I am._

 _Thump thump._

"Bring her to me, my Heartless. It seems our guest insists upon being uncooperative."

 _No other shot than this._

Kairi took off another bracelet. Despite not fighting all the time, she had a good throwing arm. And this trick often threw off the others in a game of hide n' seek.

Careful to keep the books to her, a pale hand threw the metal as high up to the ceiling as it could go.

The small arch stayed behind the pilar until it started to fall.

It came down past the nearby pillar.

Where in pinging and rolled away from the third pillar away from her.

Pete laughed and stomped toward the pillar.

Kairi stepped to the side, careful of the witch's sight.

She saw block horns pointed toward the pillar Pete was at.

The Heartless(?), the creatures stood still by the cloak's side.

"Huh? It's just one of the Heartless." There was a gripping sound. "What do you think you're doing with that bracelet?"

A sigh of exasperation came from lipstick lips. "Crafty, that one." She turned back toward the steps as Kairi shifted back. "Come Pete, we will worry about her later. She hasn't the means to truly leave."

"But she's gotta be here!"

"No point of pursuing her on this pathetic chase of birds. Clearly she found a way to pawn off her accessory to this creature. " Tap taps up the stairs. "Perhaps she was not a close as I assumed."

"Hm?"

"Princesses of Heart have light that flood the darkness wherever they go. What that entails is that should it be used, that would grant them magic of their own. So she could easily be floors away and I'm picking on what's left of her presence."

"That's no fair."

"It is what it is."

 _Slam!_

Sounds echoed, signaling disappearances of the creatures. Leaving Kairi alone once more. One last look, she finally left.

* * *

Riku hissed as the Fire nearly burnt his arm. After having rested, they were ambushed by a man holding a strange blade with basic fire magic. The man wanted the Key-blade so Riku wondered who the guy was.

But now was not the time to run down First Sora's long list of interplanetary friends (or enemies). Almost could have made a friendship army of them...

Sora grunted loudly in pain so they took the battle away from the Shop. Soul Eater getting smacked down for a hit at Riku too.

It was infuriating how the man was clearly putting less than best effort while one swing felt like an axe. Leather jacket knew what he was doing, so _why_?

 _At least he was being a slow stalker- HELL NO! THOSE JUMPS, THOSE JUMPS! BACK UP BOY!_

The boys went down rolling to not get bludgeoned by Leather Gun.

Damnit, he knew how to fight, but getting the clock rolled back had taken a toll on his skills and reflexes. Riku hadn't the time to use magic (mystical blades without explanation were enough as is), since he hadn't gotten around to trying to confess his time travel issues. And that yes, magic is real.

Though he might not be too concerned about it here.

Sora tried for another hit but was knocked aside. Soul Eater dove for the opening Leather jacket left, getting two hits before being forced back. The blade rounded on him, barely blocked, then dropped.

Dropped, what?

Sora had hit the man in the side, hitting him several times until Leather jacket went down to his knees.

Ladies and gentlemen, the world traveling extraordinaire, his best friend just passed out. He had a moment to half heart a demand before hitting the bricks, but sleep had its own plans.

Not that Riku was better off, stars dancing in and out of his vision. The Dark Orb at home had took its toll+++

 _Zzz_

* * *

 **G** _ **onna wake up anytime soon?**_

 _...what are you getting at?_

 _ **Thinking of going for a permanent stroll. Stuff's happening but I'm getting bored.**_

 _No, no you're not!_

 _ **Can you stop me? Have you forgotten where I am, Ventus?**_

* * *

It's cold, beyond that of a tropical night.

Not cold of winter, in spite of water and freezing rock, but a stagnant cold of Fall. When the wind stops blowing in the night, the dying air hitting you the wrong way. Kairi had been so used to the warm islands, but recalled phantom definitions and sensations of the months of chill.

She wasn't dressed for it.

A problem that had to be solved later.

A luck, was finding that the strange bubbles led to a safer place. A secure location that was just warmer than outside. The air didn't crawl over her skin as a rash, more discomfort than she thought she ever knew.

It was familiar and foreign and it made her cold.

But now was the time to learn, to fight whoever got between her and friends. Be it the odd firefly or the fallen light, she will stand with them.

 _It's my turn now._

Opening _101 Ways to Use your Fists_ , Kairi began training.

* * *

"So are we just going to let her go? Just like that?"

"It will be matter of time until she is found again, if nothing else, we could use leverage."

"How so?"

"Princesses such as she should have at least one friend, it will be a matter of finding them. The Heartless have been reporting an interesting blade in the hands of a young boy..."

* * *

Leave the witch to her own devices, they said. Hardly a concern, they insisted. (He always defied some rule if he thought it to be justified).

It was home back then, he couldn't leave it forever. Even if he could no longer care any less than the day before. (And that the winds blows far more harshly than a snowstorm, the memories couldn't ghost him now).

Something has disturbed the Superior, so he left to find clues (Luxord mentioned a sudden change of Fates).

But a smell that he hadn't been sensitive to as a child, hit him freshly when he arrived. Of flowers stained with a different undertone (aged a bit, been places), but familiar all the same. From comfortable stories to the sad distance... (that much he's disappointed in).

 _Sister?_

Leaving this alone would be a disservice to the time spent apart. (Been too long, but grief nor shock would ever come).

* * *

Riku had flashbacks of passing out in the dream world as he came to. Of dropping into sleep in the middle of boss fights and mid-battles. Only to snap awake, the boss now at full health, and him about to hit the floor.

So by the time Riku knew what had happened, he was being shaken to his senses by Sora, that there were two other people in the room, and, "...kay. It's okay Riku."

Aquarium blues lost their glossy film and he lowered Soul Eater. Riku gave a passing glare at "Leather jacket" and girl in the odd get-up, silently asking his friend to explain.

The girl did instead. "Active friend you've got there, Sora." She giggled. "My name's Yuffie and this is Squall."

Leather Jacket called Squall, corrected her, "It's Leon."

"They talked about the shadow things, they're called Heartless." Sora supplied.

Leon and Yuffie, he recalled First Sora explaining how helpful they were and how they were around for the first adventure. After Leather- Leon tried knocking him senseless. Key word being tried.

But before other words could be given (like a redundant explanation for the time traveler) or demands of " _Did you have to attack us_ ," could happen, a Heartless spawned in the room.

"Yuffie, go!"

A loud quack, broken window, and a dive onto the Alleyway bricks, the trio headed off.

And Riku was going to need to relearn Flow Motion.

Then try to teach Sora about it.

Whatever comes first.

* * *

Donald was not happy to be reminded of his old days as a squash and stretch entertainer. Fun for keeping yourself from being hurt too badly, problematic to get yourself back into 3D. Thank Walt that Goofy had enough experience to get things fixed or he'd be a noodle for an extended period of inconvenience.

Aerith and some other girl ran off, probably due to Heartless sighting since they had to bash heads in on their way outside the Hotel. It caused the veteran mage to grumble a bit but it was otherwise fine. Neither of the Disney residents had seen the young females with any weapons to speak of, so maybe it was for the best.

They moved the ladder to get onto the roof, Donald insisting on looking elsewhere for the Key.

Which is how they got cornered on the balcony.

The Heartless made a point of sending them flying.

Thus onto the object of their search and straight into a major battle followed up by a Boss.

First day of nonsense and everything was going so well!

Actually... Donald lost his temper again, so work as usual.

* * *

 _One Boss Battle later..._

For a while, Riku had forgotten the reason why old 15 year old him didn't get along with the avian mage. But a memory replay (helps to be in same location as last time) gave him a clear enough reminder.

The duck only wanted Sora for the Key.

Okay, so he knew that Goofy didn't have a whole lot of vocal input over it. Might have been thinking over the situation before doing anything. And that the three were good friends later on... they, they followed the Key.

" _You'd betray your King?"_

" _Not on your life, but I'm not gonna betray Sora either-"_ Riku shook the memory away.

That bond was later, these two are strangers.

"I wonder if we can find Kairi..." Sora murmured.

"Of course!"

Riku narrowed his eyes when he overheard the duck's comment to Goofy. Considering that it wasn't so stealthily muttered right in front of their faces, it also seemed that Donald wasn't acknowledging him at all.

"Sora, Riku, go with them. Especially if you want to find your friend." Leon spoke up behind them.

"Hang on," The duck said. "Our orders were only stick with the one who had the Key."

Before Riku could get snappy (old jab to him, thanks), Sora beat him to it.

His friend frowned at them. "Hold up, I'm not leaving Riku behind. He's my best friend and I know that he can help find Kairi."

"Orders are orders." Came the protest.

Goofy must have sensed that things were going to get out of hand because he stepped in. "Now Donald, shouldn't we let them make their choice?"

Whatever was said next was lost in quack filled mistranslations. Sora and Riku gave each other a look then left with Leon and Yuffie.

 _Fine, if Donald was going to be like that, he'd find another way to get transport. Even if meant spending the next month saving up for darkness protection-_ Wait. _Didn't Cid run a shop for space ships at one point?_

* * *

 **Riku: Good aim? No, that can't happen with physics. I thought you knew math. :\**

 **Luna: -_-"**

 **Riku: Why are you looking at me like that? *sudden realization* Wait what.**

 **Luna: You really don't associate Kairi with it do you?**

 **Riku: Except for that one time, no.**

 **Luna: Anyway, thanks for the support, reviews, all good stuff. It's great to see that you people like my writing. I hope this one was worth the wait, & that the next one will keep your interest sparking.**

 _ **Some time ago...**_

 **+KH3 trailer+**

 **Luna: AHHHH! It's beautiful! E.E.E.E.E.E.E!**

 **Riku: Looks like your theory was blown out of the water.**

 **+Replays video+**

 **Luna: *gaping in awe***

 **Riku: '_' "" I'm starting to wonder if this sort of thing is the only way to please you...**

 **+Replays video again+**

 **Riku: *sighs* How do you even live?**

 **Luna: *somewhere, probably squealing or dead***

 **Riku: ... who cursed me to be stuck with this lady?**

 **Roxas: At least** _you_ **don't have to be in doubt about your existence in the Fanfic.**

 **Naminè: Will I & Xion come back? *looks over trailer***

 **Riku & Roxas *shrug***

 **Roxas: Xion has been considered a Mary Sue by some people, so I don't how Square Enix will respond.**

 **Riku: Luna has neutral on Xion anyway, so who knows.**

 **Luna: I WANT TO SEE THE CONSEQUENCES OF VENTUS WAKING UP. ROXAS WOULD NOT BE HAPPY ABOUT HAVING A TWIN & BEING MISTAKEN FOR A COMATOSE 24 YEAR OLD. SORA WOULD ALSO BE AT RISK OF HAVING HIS LIGHTS PUNCHED IN BY VEN, IF YOU KNOW WHAT VANITAS LOOKS LIKE!**

 **Naminè, Roxas, Riku: *scream in surprise***

 **Naminè: WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!**

 **Luna: I am, three times over. *passes out***


End file.
